My Subway Siren
by Captain Jezebel
Summary: Companion piece to Riding The Rails, in EPOV. Edward is fairly new to New York. He doesn't like to ride the trains until he meets a beautiful women that may change his mind. AH BxE OOC. Rated M for a little lemonade.


**A/N This piece is a companion piece to my one-shot Riding The Rails. It is EPOV..yayy! **

**I would like to acknowledge and thank jaxinthebox7 for first suggesting the idea. Of course where would I be without my NG's I lurve you guys xoxo. Naelany..this is for you hun xoxo**. **Don't have a beta yet so please don't kill me. Working on it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or Twilight. Everything Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Mentís: no poseo estos carácteres o Crepúsculo. Todo Crepúsculo es poseído por Stephenie Meyer.** **(don't ask lol.)**

EPOV:

I ran down the platform thankful that I didn't miss my train. I wanted to get to one of the middle cars because the end cars were always so crowded. I hated the crowds, to tell the truth I really didn't like the subway much either. Besides the crowds there was the smell and the people to deal with, but it was the fastest, most efficient way to get around the city and all for two dollars you had to respect that.

Since I moved here from the small town of Forks Washington I had learned to respect many things about this big city, but it was still so different from home. So large, cold, scary. It was partly due to the crazy and strange things I had witnessed on the subways of NYC that I was very wary of rides, but another reason was...the women.

Many of the women in this city were extremely bold throwing themselves at me literally, finding a way to bump into me and on a few occasions to grab my rear. Now I know what you're thinking 'what guy would complain about that?', but seriously it got old real fucking fast. Other women were rude, rolling their eyes like the bitches they were, when I tried to make polite conversation. They seemed to think they were above me. Ha if they only knew, let's just say my family was quite wealthy and leave it at that.

Anyhow I just prepared myself for another bizarre subway ride as I made it to the doors of the car. I had no idea that this was going to be the most crazy subway ride I've ever taken, that I was going to be directly involved, and that it was going to change my life.

I had just made it through the subway car doors when they started to close behind me. I placed my hands on my sides and inhaled deeply trying to catch my breath.

"Stand clear of the closing doors please"

That's when I saw her. I had noticed that she scanned the entire train taking in the faces of everyone. When her eyes stopped on me she studied me as I studied her. Wow! That was my first reaction to this amazing creature that sat in the row of chairs across from where I stood. She was exquisite, her skin was like porcelain creamy and smooth. Her cheeks had just the perfect kiss of pink to them, causing her heart shaped face to glow radiantly.

Her lips, don't get me started on her lips. Full, red, pouty with a perfect double arch, and just down right kissable. She had long flowing mahogony locks that fell alluringly around her face and shoulders, and I'm fairly sure that it rippled down to her lower back. Oh but her eyes, those heavenly chocolate brown eyes fringed with thick lush eyelashes, I almost gasped when they met mine. I had to smile to show my appreciation in her beauty, but when I did her breath caught.

_Did I just use that panty drop smile of mine? Did I do that on purpose? Yes ...yes I did._

Perhaps my subconscious was giving me the push I needed. I had to get a closer look at this temptress. I made a show of scanning the car for a seat, but I didn't plan on using one I wanted to get a good look at her without being overly obvious. I grasped onto the pole next to her seat, the train began to move and I was immediately enveloped by the most savory scent. It was a mixture of strawberries, lavender and freesia, this was all her and I was drawn to it.

Just then her head snapped down quickly and she stared into her lap. I looked down to see what could have caused her sudden movement and was greeted with a most welcome sight her breasts.

_Oh my God her breasts_.

From where I was standing I could see right down her sweater, her tits were full, round and one hundred percent touchable, and boy did I crave to touch them. I also got a peek at her bra it was black fucking lace. Sexy as fuck black lace.

_Holy shit this woman is a siren_. _What is she doing to me?_

I noticed her head lift minutely, and realized she was scanning my body. I reluctantly removed my gaze from her breasts, and decided to wait for her eyes to meet mine. Although I wanted to know her assessment, I was nervous knowing full well my look was full of lust, and she would see that. As her eyes ended their journey, finally resting on mine I saw them sparkle.

The most beautiful rosy blush began to paint her ivory skin, endearing her even more to me. She looked down quickly in embarrassment at being caught, but in that small instant I had gotten what I wanted. She liked what she saw.

_Whoa did it just get hot in here?_

The train lurched forcefully causing me to slightly lose my balance. My stumble had my calf making contact with her knee, and the strangest thing happened. I felt a thrilling current shoot over every inch of my entire body, and her demeanor abruptly changed. She started to grip and pull at the handles of her bag inexorably. Her body seemed to emanate a sexual ambience that I could feel rolling off of her body towards mine in endless waves. It was extremely erotic.

The train shook again causing her body to jerk forward slightly in her seat, and that's when I heard it. It was the smallest, most impassioned, most raw moan I had ever heard, and it shot straight to my dick. I was instantly hard. My eyes swiftly darted to her breasts as they shimmied in her low cut sweater.

Just then her breath caught, and I watched the protrusion of her luscious chest rise and fall fitfully. Slowly hypnotized by their uneven movements, I was so turned on at that moment I couldn't look away if my life depended on it.

Feeling her watching me as I watched her, I promptly snapped my eyes to her gaze. She seemed to search my face for something, like she was looking for any sign of shame. I knew she would find none, having no inhibitions about being caught ogling her. In fact I was quite keyed up, and I wanted her to know what she was doing to me. So giving her a small, mischievous smile, I stared into her beautiful sparkling eyes trying to convey all of my desire in one look.

_What was I doing? She's a stranger. Oh but that moan...uhhh_. _Did she know what that moan did to me? She is definitely a siren_.

This woman, this stranger, this siren didn't seem to realize how sexy she truly was. She didn't seem to understand the hold she had over me in a matter of mere minutes because I could sense the uneasiness within her. I had to let her know that I was feeling this, whatever it is, just as much as she was.

Wanting her to feel comfortable I lifted my eyebrow playfully and gave her my best, and patented, panty dropping smile. It's never failed me, but has also gotten me in too much trouble than I care to remember so I usually use it cautiously. However with this girl I had no problems using it to it's full extent.

Then she did the sexiest freaking thing I have ever seen. She bit her lip. She. Bit. Her. Freaking. Lip. And my dick twitched, I almost groaned, but thought better of it as I remembered where I was. Her hands clenched within the tangles of her bag handles, then rapidly unraveled themselves to reach for something in the bag. She grabbed her I-Pod , hit a button, and tucked it away quickly before looking back up at me with those magnificent eyes.

I now understood why her body, had changed demeanor so swiftly earlier. She was having a reaction to me in combination with whatever music she was listening to. I was pretty sure she had put the song on repeat, and she was looking to me for a sign that I wanted to continue our game. So I decided to step it up a notch.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. Well here goes nothing._

Wanting her to know I still wished to play, I intentionally swiped my calf against her knee, feeling that spark of electricity flare within me again. She squirmed in her seat. I could tell she was trying to create some friction between her legs. Her face showed me that she found the feeling she wanted because she looked almost enraptured.

Studying her as she glanced around the train car, she seemed to be checking to see if anyone was watching our interaction. This is New York, no one was watching. In a city this large and this busy, these people are too wrapped up in their own lives to notice what is going on around them. I beckoned her back to me with my eyes hoping she would want to keep playing with me.

She began to sway her ass in her seat, matching the motions of the train. I know those tight jeans she was wearing had to have been brushing against her hot little clit now. She must be so wet in her little panties. I found myself wondering what kind of panties she was wearing, possibly black lace to match her bra. I almost groaned when I heard it again. She moaned, and it was sensual, and carnal, and again it went straight to my dick.

My eyes popped open wide. Switching my attention to her shaking breasts, I started to picture myself licking, and sucking on her pert nipples. Unconsciously my tongue came out of my mouth and licked my bottom lip, and I felt her eyes on my mouth. Knowing this, and hearing her moan coupled with the sight of her jiggling tits, was my undoing. I grew painfully harder. It was very noticeable, even at first glance. I had to do something to hide it before I attracted unwanted attention. I positioned myself closer to her as fast as possible.

She noticed my sudden movement and glanced down at my straining cock. I feared she would blush but she surprised me. Instead she writhed a bit in her seat, just as her nipples got extremely hard. She liked that she had done this to me. I followed the outline of her burgeoning little buds , hungrily with my eyes. I was starting to lose control. I wanted to rip her shirt, and bra off right here in front of everyone so I can suck on them, and nibble them until she begged for more.

Running my fingers through my hair to try and calm myself, I realized my breathing had sped up and my chest was heaving uncontrollably. I wanted her, I wanted to just taste her lips. Those full pouty lips were begging me to kiss them. I had to fight this. I pressed my lips together in a tight line before I did something irrational. I don't even know this girl, I might scare her if I just grabbed her and...

_Kissed her?_ _Yes I wanted to just kiss her. I wanted to do more than kiss her._

She began to roll her hips in time to my breathing, faster. I watched as she worked herself harder, knowing that if I could dip just one finger into her panties it would confirm my suspicions that she was soaked. Soaked for me. _I_ was doing this to her. It was at that moment that I truly knew what I wanted. _I_ wanted to make her come. _I_ was going to _will_ her to come.

We were so absorbed in the effect we were having on each other that nothing around us seemed to matter. We didn't care that the train made stops, or that passengers entered and departed. The only thing that mattered was us, in the moment. I had a feeling that many of the passengers could feel the sexual tension radiating around us, because no one took the seat to her left. The train was getting quite populous and still no one sat.

The train careened off faster now, shaking harder as it was going express for the next few stations. I know she was feeling it, because she opened her legs slightly and proceeded to hide her lap from the eyes of our fellow passengers with her bag. I knew what was coming next. I felt it right in my cock, and I was right.

Her right hand made a slow but deliberate path down her body stopping right above her , now probably swollen clit. She pressed her index and middle fingers hard against her body, and started to massage herself while she kept her eyes on mine. Something inside me snapped, and I felt an insatiable desire to grab her and lick her everywhere. I scanned her hot tight little body several times needing her to know how badly I wanted her. I needed her to know that I wished _my_ hands were touching her, _my_ lips were kissing her. She must have felt my thoughts from within my stare because her breathing became more labored as her chest heaved.

Her luscious breasts jostled again, and for a moment I was conflicted. I didn't know where to train my eyes. I was enjoying watching her caress herself through her jeans but her tits were such beautiful, milky white orbs of perfection. She glanced once more and my straining erection and seemed to get even more excited, and then her beautiful eyes fluttered closed.

Although I mourned the loss of eye contact, I could tell whatever she was thinking of was helping to bring her closer to the edge. If only I could read her mind, to know her thoughts at this moment. Her movements sped up as she rubbed hurriedly. The look on her face was angelic , yet provocative. I knew she was fantasizing about me. I watched in pure wonder as she mentally pushed herself further.

I began to have my own little fantasies.

_Her leaning forward to undo my jeans, and taking me in her warm little mouth._

_Pushing her sweater aside, freeing her luscious breasts. Licking and sucking her nipples._

_Pulling her jeans, and panties down. Getting down on my knees. Leaning in to taste her._

I didn't want to get too caught up in my fantasies, so I can stay focused on her, and my cock was already achingly hard without adding fuel to the fire_. _Her eyes were still closed as her fists clenched so rigidly around her bag that her knuckles were turning white. She moaned that moan again. My moan_. _I nudged my leg against her knees with more force so that she would know I was with her. The spark flared even more intense throughout my body.

I continually shifted my eyes between her right hand, and the swell of her raising breasts, wanting the best view of the pageantryher body was displaying. The train rocked her body in such an exquisiteway. I couldn't get enough of her. Enjoying this moment, I moved my messenger bag towards the front of my body for more concealment as I palmed my erection uncontrollably. I ran my legs against her knees again. Wanting the connection, and giving her the reassurance.

_What would it take for me to be inside her? Did I just think that? Holy. Shit. I did._

My siren was whipping my body into such a frenzy that I was entertaining ideas of taking her right here in the subway car. She is a stranger. She is beautiful. And I wanted her in every way a man wants a woman. My thoughts ran away once again.

_Pulling her out of her seat. _

_Placing her tiny hands on the center pole of the car. _

_Bending her over._

_Making quick work of her pants, and mine._

_Rubbing my cock against her hot, pink folds._

_Slowly entering her from behind._

_Grabbing her hips, and rocking deep into her tight, wet..._

And then I heard it.

"Oh God" she hissed softly. My focus returned as my head snapped down to her right hand. I had gotten so lost in my fantasies, my mind was fuzzy. I had to put my attention back on our game. Moving my right leg so that it was now in between hers, I began to pointedly stroke her thighs. The interaction seemed to spur her on, so I stroked faster rocking my body with the movements of the car.

Her fingers flew with rapid speed over her body, and her muscles began to tighten. I knew this was it. She bit her lip to stifle, what I was sure was a loud moan, and her body went completely rigid before going limp.

_Holy shit, she came...and boy did she come hard._

Her eyes remained closed as she came down off of her high. Slowly swaying in her seat, her breathing returning slowly to normal. I remained standing in front of her, as her hand was still perched right above her clit.I couldn't believe what had just happened. I knew our game was headed here, and I wanted this to be the end result, but now something had changed in me.

This divine creature had just shared an unbelievably incredible moment with me, and I found myself truly wanting her. I wanted to do all the things I had fantasized about, I'm sure all the things she had fantasized about, and so much more. I wanted to fuck her don't get me wrong, I'm a guy, but I wanted to know her as well. Really _know_ her_._

I couldn't let my siren get away from me, but her eyes remained closed, like she was to scared to open them and face me. I decided right then that I had to do something. Since she had finally moved her hand I took the empty seat next to her quivering body. I quickly pulled out a pen and piece of notepaper from my messenger bag, that was now on my lap hiding the last remnants of my hard on.

_Can you say blue balls?_

I had to convey my feelings without frightening her away_, _again we were strangers. I wanted her to know she was beautiful, that she should not be embarrassed, and that I wanted to get to know her. So I scribbled just that, it was simple. Adding my phone number I signed the note. I started to place the note in her bag, but before I could get it in completely she opened her eyes and gasped.

Jumping back into my seat I gazed upon her still trembling body while waiting for her eyes to come back to me. I hadn't realized that I had missed them so much while she had them closed. When they finally reached me all my desire, and awe were certainly being displayed. Her blush was stunning , and when she looked at me up through her eyelashes I almost pounced on her. The urge to kiss her was overwhelming, and I fought myself to stay in control.

Since she had opened her eyes I wanted to tell everything I had written in the note. I wanted to hear, my siren speak. I wanted to get the words just right, but my mind was failing me. I balled my fist, steeled myself. She seemed to realize I wanted to say something because her hands began to rise to her earbuds. I was so entranced by her every move, but then I noticed what stop the train was pulling into. I double and triple checked the signs to make sure.

_Fuck no. Please no_.

Defeated I sighed and looked back into her angelic face. She seemed so confused , and so hurt, so I smiled trying my best to convey my apology. As the train slowed to a stop I stood and waved a small wave, before turning to leave the car. When I stepped onto the platform I remembered the note, so I turned to face her again, her glorious brown pools meeting my gaze.

"Stand clear of the closing doors please."

Knowing that this might not be the last time I saw her I had to smile. So I gave her my panty dropper, and she smiled the sweetest smile back at me. The train pulled away , and then she was gone. I let out a deep breath hoping against hope that she would call, but right now I had to hustle if I was going to make it to practice on time.

I ran up the stairs into the awaiting arms of my new favorite city. Loud...no way. Dirty...nu-uh. This city was her city and so it was my favorite city. Only here could this happen, only here could I meet a sexy subway siren. My Siren. How I wish she would call. I ran up Broadway not caring who bumped into me. By the time I got to W. 65th I only had 5 minutes to spare. I ran the remaining block, making it just in time. I sped through the halls, arriving at the rehearsal room.

Just as I opened the door my phone rang, I stared at the unknown number in shock and excitement. It figures my siren would call me, on her time. She is a vixen after all. Looking towards my group apologetically, I excused myself from the room. Before I could even make it back through the double doors I answered enthusiastically.

"Hello?" I offered.

"H..h..hello Ed...Edward"

Aha the voice of my siren...albeit a stuttering siren.

"Yes this is he. With whom am I speaking?"

I knew it was her I just had to make sure. There was a long pause and I began to get nervous. Like she would hang up.

"Uh, the beautiful stranger?" she said with a question in her tone. As if she didn't believe she was beautiful. Oh I would have to remedy that.

"But everyone just calls me Bella" she joked.

I chuckled feeling lightheaded, as well as light hearted.

"Bella it is then, beautiful Bella" I laughed. Beautiful Bella, My Siren. I looked back at my group waiting to practice and had to make an important decision. My Siren, or my music?

**A/N Thank you for reading xoxoxo**


End file.
